Protector of Twilight
by autumnsnow55
Summary: Twilight and Protector of the Small crossover. you don't really need to know the about twilight to enjoy this story. it'll just make everything more interesting for you. Full summary inside.
1. Preface

**Summary:** A Twilight and Protector of the Small crossover, Alice of Forks and Edward of Cullens' Wood start as transfers to Tortall's Knight Academy. Turns out Keladry isn't the only girl page after all, or is she? Vampires play matchmaker. What can go wrong? In Alice's POV K/J

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Tamora Pierce and Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Protector of Twilight**

Preface

We were riding towards the palace entrance early in the morning. When I say 'we' I mean my family and myself. Now, we're not related in the blood aspect but we're related in more of a... mutual likeness aspect. There was now 8 of us, including myself, and I was glad Bella got used to our way of living so quickly. Bella is the newest member of our coven- I mean family.

The hot autumn sun was gleaming down on us mercilessly as we ride through clumps of humans. I inwardly thank my father for teaching us magic that'll keep our real identities a secret so that we could travel in daylight. I've been doing this for so long that my sensitive nocturnal eyes didn't hurt as much as it should.

'_Edward,'_ I thought while riding. I see his coppery head turn to me slightly. _'When we reach the palace gate, Kelandry will pass us. Please stop her for a moment,'_ I thought again patting Porsche to slow down. (Porsche is my blonde-ish bright yellow mare)

She slowed to a stop in a huff as did the rest of the family. Our horses were panting heavily and I couldn't help but feel sympathy for them, only to be overwhelmed by my deep frustration. We could run so much faster than the beasts, but I knew we could never show it.

Jeep, Emmett's red war horse stomped over to me and I look up at his mount. "Why the hold up, Alice? You getting cold feet?" he smiled cheekily to me. I knit my eyebrows together then look at a girl with her hair cut short running towards our group. If I didn't already know who it was I would have mistaken her for a boy.

"No, Keladry of Mindelan is coming and I thought you all wanted to see her before you all had to leave," I said smiling to everyone. I saw them all look at her quickly and subtlety

I glance over to Edward and see him smile that award winning smile of his. I smirked to myself when I saw her stop momentarily in what looked like a trance. As I expected, the bell sounded loudly knocking her out of her reverie.

"She's late, as are we," Carlisle, my 'uncle,' stated watching the young girl leave. We all kicked our horses into moving towards the castle again.

You may be asking yourself why we are here. And that would be very smart of you. You see, I have always wanted to be a knight, however unlikely that would be in my current situation. When news came to our home village in Galla that Tortall was accepting female knights, I most literally forced my father into forging the papers to allow a transfer.

The story is, Edward and I are on our second year in becoming pages. Esme and Carlisle are married and Jasper, Rosalie and Edward are their children in the order of oldest to youngest. All of their last names' are Cullens' Wood. Emmett is my older brother and Bella is my twin, however different we may look. Our last name is Forks. We're supposed to say that my parents died by an immortal attack but Emmett's able to take care of us, with a little help by the Cullens' Wood family.

In reality, Carlisle and Esme are like all of our parents. For all I care, Carlisle _is_ my father and Esme is my mother. The rest _are_ my siblings, (with the exception of one because I love him too much). They are my family and always will be.

A human servant walked up to my family. I vaguely remembered the ride from the gate to the stables because of the vision that raced into my head. Carlisle wasn't going to have a problem getting Rosalie an accepted apprenticeship with Duke Baird of Queenscove. This comforted me slightly to know my sister would be close.

I got off my mare swiftly and followed the rest of my family into the hall. We met up with a woman named Salma and she led Edward and myself to the page dormitories.

I shake my head from the vision I just had. Lord Wyldon wasn't going to scold us, but he was going to try to make my life hell. I expected as much but I don't see how pairing me up with that boy in particular would be able to accomplish that. I hear Edward chuckle and I send him a glare.

'_Get out of my head,'_ I thought sending daggers through my head. Edward simply laughed as if saying, 'I'd love to but it's kind of hard.' I rolled my eyes as a result.

It wasn't going to happen. Me being paired up with the almost white haired boy. I'm guessing this more righteous boy was one of Keladry's friends. I closed my eyes momentarily as we walked at a slow human pace.

'_My life would be more interesting if the blue eyed boy was my sponsor.'_

Edward looked at me with an eyebrow raised, which directly translates to: "Have you finally gone mad?"

I open my eyes wider as I smile creepily. _'Yes, dear brother of mine, I have completely snapped.'_ I thought, then returned my face back to it's normal state when Salma turned to us. I was going to arrive later than Edward was, I decided. The future then shifted and alas, I was paired up with the more feisty boy.

After making up an excuse, I waited in the bathroom for five minutes. Any longer and Lord Wyldon wouldn't accept me. Any sooner, and I would have a boring life as a page. I followed Edwards scent and there I was, standing before all the pages Tortall had to offer.

"Panting" heavily as I stopped in front of the boys before me. I wasn't tired at all but I had to look as if I ran all the way here. Edward was standing next to the virtuous boy, which I heard his name to be Faleron of King's Reach. Wyldon eyed me angrily as I introduced myself. One didn't have to have Edwards ability to know that he didn't want me to be here.

Closing my eyes momentarily I double checked my future. Yes... the icy blue eyed boy was to be my sponsor. Wyldon was to make sure of that.

Joren of Stone Mountain, the spitfire of a boy, would offer my sponsorship. Then a boy named Esmond of Nicoline would offer. Another boy, Seaver of Tasride, would bring Keladry's name but she wouldn't answer. Wyldon would think about it, then claim Joren the sponsor. A boy named Nealan of Queenscove would try to openly object only to be stopped by a glare from my dear brother.

And there it happened. I struggled to watch as another clairvoyant vision hovered over my eyes. Bella would make a new friend as she learns to become a spy. I dismiss the fact that I couldn't see him clearly and twitch at the sound of my name.

"Alice of Forks!" Joren yelled at me, looking at me with disgust. I look up at him with wide innocent eyes and his distaste for me was gone instantly.

I smile faintly as I bow politely. "Thank you for sponsoring me, Joren of Stone Mountain. I will try not to be a bother to you, but please be patient with me," I say as convincingly as I could.

As I raised from my bow I saw him smile charmingly at me. _'He's pretty handsome for a human...'_ I thought as Joren said something about me following him.

Although Edward was a few yards away from me, I could hear him laugh clearly. "I pity Jasper, losing out to a human," he says too quickly and quietly for human ears.

_'Jasper never loses in my book, Edward,'_ I replied to him through my thoughts.

Someone was walking towards me quickly and I stepped out of the way to avoid unnecessary contact. Keladry, passed me then Joren. My sponsor stared at her as she entered her room. I raised a brow slightly. Was that love I saw in his eyes?

I thought momentarily about playing Cupid. I smirk slightly at the vision that flashed thought my head. Oh yes, pairing with Joren of Stone Mountain was going to be _very_ interesting. This was going to be the most fun I had with two humans in ages.

**TBC.**

**AN:** I'm a new fan of the Tortall series and I've only read first test and page, so please bare with me. I finished New Moon and this story popped into my head. Please don't kill me with flames, but reviews make me type faster.


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Humans

**AN:** thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! I love you all! (gives you Krispy Kreme donuts and milk) Now that that's all out of the way, On with the story!

_I thought momentarily about playing Cupid. I smirk slightly at the vision that flashed thought my head. Oh yes, pairing with Joren of Stone Mountain was going to be very interesting. This was going to be the most fun I had with two humans in ages._

**Protector of Twilight**

Chapter 1: Strange Humans

Joren is a strange human. Strange, but easy to figure out. He says something, but does the opposite, much like most hypocritic humans. But unlike most humans, he doesn't show any aversion to me or my brother, Edward. That brings me to the following conclusions. He either has horrible instincts or, he's fearless... or it could be that he's too caught up in his "image" that he _can't_ show he's scared of us. In his case, that seems a more probable human reaction to us.

I nebulously remember that he was "showing me around." I put quotations on that because I'm not paying any attention at all. The family and myself were going to give ourselves a more... _in depth_ tour later tonight.

Glancing out the window I see the time, the bell will ring soon. A vision hovered my eyes and I saw Joren pointing out a stairwell and me going down it and into the basement.

"Forks!" Joren calls. I slowly blink as I make my eyes focus. I smiled at him curiously and found that I stopped and he was behind me. Hm... the bell rang and I didn't even notice... that was going to be a problem if I didn't solve it quickly.

We walked in the slow pace that Joren led us to the mess hall. On the way there we met up with a couple of Joren's mendacious friends. I say that because I don't sense any _real_ friendship there. They were just weak minded humans that saw Joren as a strong person to cling onto. Much like lower wolves and the alpha male in a pack.

I took a deep breath, Edward was in the mess hall, as was the rest of the family. I suppose it would be polite to sit with Joren, but if I'm going to be unable to see most of my family when they eventually leave the castle grounds, I'm going to see them for "lunch."

"Whenever you're in a hurry, the stairwell is a nice short cut to the classrooms," I hear Joren state. I could smell Keladry fuming a couple of yards behind me. It seems she knows that it's a lie.

I am now faced with two decisions. I can meet Keladry now, by thanking Joren for the false advise, or I can say he's lying and meet her later. The visions play over my eyes quickly and say:

"It saddens me to hear a future knight lying to me, Stone Mountain." This way puts poor Keladry at ease for I feel she's been worrying about me. I'll have to ask Edward if this was the right choice later. How I wish I had his ability at times.

"Ahem, you've passed the test," I hear Joren say as if he were expecting me to catch his lie. Nice save, Stone Mountain, now your friends won't see you lose face.

He led me to the buffet and I grabbed anything that looked un-appetizing, I wouldn't eat it anyway. I looked up towards my family, sitting in the teaches area. My father catches my eye and shakes his head quickly. I sigh. Without words, he's told me not to sit with him. I follow Joren to his table that I noticed, was as far away from Keladry's table as possible.

Through out the whole lunch I sit quietly pretending to listen to Joren as he says ill things about the other girl page. A small smile reaches my lips as an ever so delightful idea forms in my head.

"You sure talk about Mindelan a lot... it gives me the impression that you actually like her," I say smiling innocently. He looks at me as though I told him that I was an immortal, horrified. I resist the urge to laugh as I tilt my head, "what? You like her right?"

Hm... It seems as though I have broke the poor boy... "WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT!" ah... he's brain must have restarted.

As he continues to list reasons why he "hates" her, I smile knowingly, "Have you heard of the saying 'Lady doth protest too much?' it generally means that you protest so much that it's-"

"I know the saying," he says angrily cutting me off. My smile widens as I see his friends looking as though they start to see Joren's hidden love.

"This is why girls should not be knights! They think too much about _love_," he says and the other two agree eagerly. Oh humans are so entertaining sometimes.

I make myself frown as I get up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my cousin," I say taking my tray and throwing it away. I pretend to look around, like a human would, sometimes this ruse can be so bothersome.

"Edward! There you are!" I say hugging him from behind happily, then quickly let go. "You make me sad, cousin. Lunch is almost over and you have yet made an attempt to greet me," I say pouting.

"Forgive me, Alice. How goes your tour?" he says smiling as if hiding an inside joke. He is far better at hiding laughs than I am. I giggle as I quickly look around his table. All eyes on us, as I expected. Keladry sat in front of Edward and looked blank. Quite strange, most humans react to us with mouth a gape. She sees me staring at her and she darts her eyes to her food. Finally a normal human reaction.

"It goes well, cousin, and you?" I say smiling brilliantly.

"It more than likely goes better than you, I hear your sponsor likes to toy with girl pages..."

"Oh please, Edward," I say shaking my head.

"Why are you lingering? Surely none of my new friends have caught your eye," he teases randomly changing the subject. I glare at him as I flick his forehead.

"I was actually very eager to meet Keladry of Mindelan, I'm very happy that you seem to know her," I say smiling kindly to her. I could hear her heart beat quicken with nervousness.

"I'm Alice of Forks. It's a pleasure to meet you, Joren has told me so much about you," I say bowing formally. I could hear her almost snap when I stated Joren talking about her. My smile widened when she looked away to glare at said sponsor.

"I hope it wasn't anything bad," she says trying to sound friendly but I could hear the anger in her voice. No doubt she already knew that all he had to say about her was dreadful.

"Oh Goddess no! He said nothing but negatives about you!" I say happily and I could see her glare increase. She's so much fun. "But I wanted to see for myself," I added to calm her down.

She snapped her head back to me and sputtered, "I... Oh! Um. Jor- eh. Ah!" I couldn't help but smile warmly at her. I could see a small blush appear on her face as she looked away.

"So is there any truth to what Stone Mountain said about her?" Edward asked with eyes full of amusement. I turned to him and could feel Keladry relax now that I released her from my gaze. I then feel her become slightly depressed. I suppose she thought I was going to agree with Joren.

I felt oddly depressed that she thought I disliked her so I laughed merrily, "I don't believe so! Mindelan is very interesting... so... your new friends don't like to talk, huh?"

"Hahaha, they were talking before you got here, I suppose they dislike you, little one. Now if you'll excuse me," Edward laughs picking up his untouched tray of food to throw away. I see that Kel noticed the uneaten food, I could see her question it. Now that won't do.

As Edward left I was instantly bombarded with "No, we don't dislike you's!" and apologies for not speaking earlier. They then introduced themselves and I sat in Edwards once empty spot.

"So you come all the way from Galla... how's the knight academy there?" the one named Neal asked happily.

"Hehehe, I haven't had a class here yet, but so far, it's taken care of in about the same manner."

He whistles, "must have been scary.."

"I admit, at first I was, but I was comforted by the transfer knowing that Mindelan was here. I can't imagine not having another girl with me," I say softly. I see her suck in a breath, I suppose she doesn't like the topic to be on her. Such an interesting girl...

"Well... aren't you going to say something?" I hear one of the boys coax Kel into accepting the compliment... if I could even call it that.

"Yes... it was very surprising when I heard you were here, Forks," she says still looking at her plate. She looks up and we lock eyes. "Did.. That is. I, um," she stutters. Before I had time to giggle in amusement I smell Joren walking up to me.

"Forks! Let's go!" he orders. I smile a small good-bye smile as I walk to my sponsor. "You shouldn't associate yourself with the lump. Her normalcy will rub off on you."

"What was that Stone Mountain? So now you're saying girl pages are normal? I suppose what we talked about earlier is true. Oh look it, you won't even look at her!" I say clearly mocking him. He looked at me in a way that I haven't seen yet. I laughed. So no smart remark?

"Don't be absurd, Forks!" he denies. I laugh again.

"Lady doth protest too much," I remind him of the saying.

"What were you talking about earlier?" I hear Prince Roald ask, curiosity overwhelming his manners. I sense the whole table go into full listening mode.

"Oh, just Stone Mountain's undying love for-"

"We're going NOW!" Joren says pulling my arm. This surprised me, normally humans refrain from touching us. Such a strange human... I take my arm away from him quickly then follow him on auto-pilot.

A vision appeared in my head. Edward was worried about Bella for a reason unknown to me and she'll be his new personal maid. I sigh, how I wish I could spend every day openly with Jasper like Edward could with Bella. But alas, one cannot get what they want all the time. I suppose seeing him in the mess everyday would have to suffice.

Oh! I suppose I haven't stated what the other's are to do whilst Edward and I learn to be knights. Carlisle and Esme are to live in a small village near here as their healer and wildmage. Emmett and Jasper are knights who are to stay in the castle, so they are near. Rosalie has now become an apprentice to Duke Baird of Queenscove who also lives within the castle. Bella was to become a spy but, in the very near future, she will become a maid. I think becoming a spy would be quite fun, when we pretend to die in a couple of decades I think I will want to join with her.

"-ks... Forks!" Joren yells. I frown.

"I am not but 3 feet away from you, no need to yell Stone Mountain," I say shaking my head disapproving.

"I've called your name several times, you didn't answer," he says getting angry at me.

"Oh. Then I apologize," I say bowing politely. I smirk as he's taken back by my ability to let matters go. "Why did you call my name?" I ask smiling happily at him.

He clears his throat but continues, "This is your first class."

I stare at the door and sense that he's telling the truth, I walk in and look to the board.

_Immortal studies: Cold Ones._ I swallow as I stare at our subject. Hm... it'll be interesting learning about myself.

TBC.

**AN:** sorry for how long it took -- review if you like, or hate it! -Autumn


End file.
